Detroit: Become Android
by Itzibit
Summary: You had been working as a detective at Detroit Police Department for almost 3 years. You had been gone for 3 months to tend to a sick relative and it was your first day back. Since you had been out of town when the android revolution happened, you didn't have much experience with androids at all. Connor X reader fanfic.
1. Back to work

It was a regular morning in the Detroit Police Department where you had been working for almost 4 years. You had been gone for 3 months to tend to a sick relative and it was your first day back. You had heard about the android revolution on TV, but you had been out of town when it happened.

You were standing in the breakroom with Detective Gavin Reed, eyeing through a magazine and drinking your morning coffee. He had been trying to get in your pants ever since you started working there, but you weren't interested in him in that way. Though you liked to tease him and had actually become quite good friends with him in your time at the precinct.

"Did you have a nice weekend, [y/n]? Gavin asked while taking a sip of his coffee.

You gave him a small smile and nodded. "Yes, if you call being home playing video games a nice weekend, sure!"

"Pfft, nerd" Gavin teased.

"Shut u.." You trailed off when you noticed a very handsome man talking to Lieutenant Hank Anderson.

"Oh, who is that hot guy? Is he new?" you said excitedly.

"Hi, Gavin" Gavin said in an attempt to be funny.

You playfully punched his arm. "Haha very funny...no, I mean him" you pointed towards the dark-haired man, now leaning over Hank's shoulder as he watched something on the monitor. They laughed and looked like they had fun.

Gavin's face went from showing disappointment to pure rage in a fraction of a second when he noticed who you were pointing at.

"For fuck sake, [y/n]! You gotta be kidding me!" He growled, clearly irritated.

"What?" What was wrong with thinking a man was attractive? It wasn't the first time you showed Gavin you weren't interested in him in that way. You were confused.

" _It_ , not he, is a fucking android! It's made of fucking plastic! You can't seriously think a machine is attractive!" Gavin nearly screamed.

"You're kidding, right?" you asked, but you soon got the answer when the dark-haired man suddenly turned around and you clearly could see the bright blue LED on its right temple.

"You better stay away from that plastic prick" Gavin said. "You can't trust it"

"First of all why? Second, how is that gonna be possible when we work at the same place?" you raised an eyebrow as you spoke.

"Just fucking do as I say, [y/n]!" He was obviously annoyed from being questioned by you. He stormed out of the precinct and left you in the breakroom.

You sighed confused, drank the last sip of your now almost cold coffee and returned to your desk.

You browsed through the casefiles on your monitor when you suddenly heard a soft voice.

"I don't believe we've met" You looked up from your monitor and were met with the most dreamy hazelbrown eyes. If you thought he/it(?) was attractive from afar, it wasn't anything near what he looked like this close. His perfect symetrical face, dotted with tiny freckles. His eyes, his dreamy brown eyes and his soft-looking lips. You wondered what they would taste like... _No [y/n], now is not the time for such inappropriate thoughts_ , you told yourself.

When you returned to reality and had picked up your jaw from the ground, you quickly responded

"Oh, sorry..I'm Detective [y/n][y/l/n], nice to meet you" you held out your hand towards him.

You could swear you felt an electrical shock when he took your hand.

"My name is Connor, I'm the android sent by Cyberlife" he said.

You noticed his LED turning to a bright red color for a few seconds when your hands met. _What did that mean?_ The android froze for a second and then quickly excused himself and went back to his desk. _What was that all about?_

The hours went past and you found yourself glancing towards Connor more than once, where you sat at your desk letting your thoughts wander freely. There was something about him, something

you couldn't put your finger on. He was very attractive, yes, but there was something else aswell.

Suddenly Captain Jeffrey Fowler came out from his office and called you in.

 _What could this be about?_ you thought as you rose from your desk and walked towards the big office.

"[y/n], you will be working with Hank and Connor today. There has been a report of a homicide in an apartment downtown. Get to it!"

"Oh okay, Captain" you replied, realising you suddenly felt nervous.

You exited Fowler's office and walked towards Hank and Connor who were laughing about something.

"Hey, guys. I'm supposed to work with you today and there has been a homicide downtown. We should head out"

"Well, let's go then" The scruffy lieutenant sighed as he rose from his seat and grabbed his old-looking leatherjacket.

"Glad to have you with us" Connor said and gave you a warm smile.

It gave you butterflies in your stomach and your cheeks turned a light pink. How was a machine able to make you feel like this? _Get a hold of yourself, [y/n]!_

Hank pulled up outside an old-looking apartment in a not so friendly neighborhood. It almost looked abandoned, if there hadn't been a few lights on in some of the building's windows, you would have thought so at least.

Hank went inside the building with Connor and you following closely. The smell hit you like a fist in the stomach. Sure, this wasn't the first homicide case you had been on, but you would probably never get used to the smell.

"So, what have we here?" Hank asked an officer who was reading on a tablet.

"Victim's name is Eric Johnson, age 34, male, accused of drugdealing and assault" Connor stated before the officer had a chance to reply. He then walked around the apartment analyzing evidence.

You watched as he bent down to touch something on the floor. He then moved his fingers up to his mouth and actually licked them. _What the hell?_ "There was an android here" he said.

"Thirium?" Hank asked plainly.

"Yes, quite a lot of it actually. The trail goes from the victim and out that door" He pointed at the fire escape door.

"What's thirium?" you asked curiously. You couldn't see anything on the floor.

"You call it ´blue blood´, it's what's powering androids biocomponents" Connor explained. "It evaporates after a few hours and gets invisible to the naked eye, but I can still see it"

"Oh, that's convenient" you replied. Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing having an android assisting the police force. You had no idea why Gavin hated him so much and why he wanted you to stay away from him.

You went to the door and opened it. There was a ladder leading down, but no visible signs that someone had used it recently. You went inside again and closed the door.

Inside, Connor was stating facts to Hank. "The victim was attacked, probably by the android. He got his throat slit with that knife" He pointed on a knife which was placed beside the victim.

"Well, whatever happened, the android must have taken off, since you said the trail of thirium goes through the door" Hank sighed.

"Did the victim own an android?" Connor asked while rubbing his chin in thought.

One of the other officers who you didn't know the name of replied. "Yeah, an HK300. Went by the name 'Theo'."

"Well then, make a report of a missing HK300. I think we're done here" Connor headed for the front door.

-3 months later-

After working with the lieutenant and Connor for 3 months, you had become quite close to them both. You even occasionally crashed on Hank's couch the nights you were out and had a bit too much to drink. You couldn't handle alcohol that well. You soon realized that you really liked Connor. He made you laugh and his smile made your heart skip a beat. Everytime you saw him you got butterflies in your stomach. But the reality hit you hard. Even if he looked

and sounded human, he were in fact an android. You weren't even sure he was able to feel love. You would never be able to make him happy, you thought, and that made you sad.

One day, the three of you were on a case. You were in an old abandoned factory building. Connor and Hank stood on a catwalk 5 floors up and tried to calm down a teenage boy who hysterically begged for help. You were standing on a metal beam sticking out from the catwalk.

On the other end of the beam was a teenage girl. She was crying and seemingly afraid. You approached her slowly with your hands held towards her.

"Everything will be okay, you just have to move towards me. I will help you" You said reassuringly.

As you approached her, she suddenly let out a sinister laugh and pulled out a gun. She pointed it directly at you as you heard a loud bang. You looked down and noticed a growing dark red spot on your shirt. You stumbled, and like in slow motion, you fell. The last thing you saw was Connor's terrified face as he screamed your name, then everything went dark.


	2. Awakening

Everything was dark, you felt weak. You didn't even have the strength to open your eyes, or move at all.

"...help her, goddammit!" you heard Hank scream somewhere far away.

"I'm sorry sir, but there is nothing we can do. We've managed to stop the bleeding, but she is paralysed from the neck down. She will never walk again" someone replied. "She shouldn't have survived a fall from that height, she is lucky to be alive at all"

"You can't fucking call this 'living'!"

The last thing you heard was Hank screaming in rage before your mind drifted away again.

You heard muffled voices about something not being controversial and not tested before. _What were they talking about?_

"Sir, are you sure you want to go through with this?" an unfamiliar voice said. "There is a very high possibility that this won't work".

"Just do it" you heard Hank's voice once again. "I'll be outside. You coming Connor?"

"No, I'm staying here"

Once again, you drifted off.

The next time you woke up, you could actually open your eyes. You observed your surroundings. You were in a bed in someones bedroom. There was a desk and a some cardboard boxes filled with toys. _Cole's room?_ You had been at Hank's house several times before, but he always kept the door to Cole's room closed, so you had never been in here before. You pulled yourself up and rested your back against the headboard.

Suddenly, static blurred your vision. You let out a startled sound. The static disappeared after just a few seconds. _What the hell was that?_

The door to the room opened.

"Fucking hell, I can't believe it! It actually worked!" Hank entered the room with eyes the size of dessert appetizers. "We weren't sure you would ever wake up again"

"Connor! Get in here ASAP!" he yelled over his shoulder.

You heard a loud " _thump_ " and 2 seconds later Connor stood in the doorway. "[y/n]! We thought we had lost you!" He almost ran to the bed and sat down on it. "How are you feeling? Can you move?"

"Yeah, I think so, why wouldn't I?" you asked confused. "What happened?"

You looked up at Connor and noticed the wetness on his cheeks. _Had he been crying? Was he even able to do that?_

Connor opened his mouth to answer, but Hank was quicker for once.

"You were shot and fell down 5 floors and broke almost every bone in your body" he said. You turned your head and stared at him, eyes wide. He watched you and waited for your reaction.

"Bullshit! That's impossible! How the fuck am I able to move if I broke all my bones?" You couldn't believe what you just heard. "I would be in a lot of pain, but I can't feel anything hurting".

Hank sighed and hesitated slightly before he continued.

"The doctors couldn't help you, so we brought you to Cyberlife and they...well, lets just say that you contain a lot more plastic now than you did before"

Your eyes widened even more. "I don't believe you"

"Here" Connor bluntly reached out his hand towards you. You watched as his synthetic skin disappeared, revealing the white plastic underneath. He took your hand in his and you almost choked on your breath when the skin on your own hand started to disappear, also revealing white plastic.

"What-" you didn't get to say more before your mind was forcefully struck by memories, Connor's memories. You saw yourself falling, lying on the floor of the factory, your limbs were positioned in a very unnatural and disturbed way. You saw yourself in Connor's lap as he knelt on the concrete floor, his hands covered in blood. You saw yourself lying in a hospital bed with doctors surrounding you, who over and over repeated that they couldn't do anything. You saw yourself lying on a metal table in what looked like a workshop. "Cyberlife" was written in big white letters on the wall to the left. Then you saw yourself lying in the bed you were in now, seemingly asleep. _Had Connor been with you all the time?_

The memories were suddenly interrupted as more static invaded your vision. You groaned and let go of Connor's hand. You reached up and placed your hand on the right side of your head as you suddenly got a severe headache. Suddenly you froze, your fingers had brushed against something on your right temple. _What the hell?_

"I thought this would come in handy" Hank said and gave you a handheld mirror. You accepted it and raised it slowly to your face. They weren't kidding with you. You actually had a small LED on your right temple, circling alarmingly red. At least you looked like you, except for that small part.

"This is a dream, right? you looked at both Connor and Hank skeptically. "I am going to wake up any minute now" you reassured yourself.

"I'm afraid you're already wide awake, kid" Hank said.

"How is this even possible?" you put down the mirror and raised your eyebrow. "How long have I been gone?"

"Well, it took Cyberlife almost 2 months to make an android identical to you." Hank sighed. "It's been hard without you both at the precinct".

 _Both? So Connor had been with you all this time?_

"How much of me is still...me? you asked.

"Your body was failing and you wouldn't have survived if we hadn't brought you to Cyberlife" Connor replied. "We couldn't stand to loose you". He looked away from you and hesitated for a brief moment, his LED flashed red. "I couldn't stand to loose you.." he whispered as he fidgeted with his calibration coin between his fingers. He was silent for a moment.

 _Was he blushing?_ It wasn't red like it was for humans, but more of a blue shade.

"You are a completely unique model, called [y/initials-500]" he finally managed to say.

 **(If your initials is a model that already exists, feel free to chose something that doesn't!)**

Hank pulled out the chair from the desk and sat down on it.

"The only part that's still you is..well..your brain" he said and scratched his beard.

Your eyes widened even more, if that was even possible. It was difficult to take in what he had said.

"Do you want to try to stand up?" Connor rose from the bed and held out his hand towards you. You instinctively flinched as you got reminded of the force of which his memories had invaded your mind just a moment ago.

You hesitantly took his hand and he helped you get up off the bed. Your legs felt shaky and you had some trouble controlling them.

"I can imagine you will need some time getting to know your new body, but I will help you" he said reassuringly and gave you a warm smile.

Even though you no longer had a real stomach, you could still feel that familiar feeling of warmth and butterflies. You returned the smile and felt your cheeks slightly getting warmer.

You let go of his hand and carefully took a few steps. It was difficult to maintain balance. Your legs didn't want to cooperate with you and you felt like you were going to fall. You grabbed Connor's chest. It felt hard underneath your now artificial fingers and you could feel his thirium regulator pump working inside. You looked up towards him and your eyes locked with his. Your faces were now merely inches apart. Your eyes darted down to his lips briefly before they returned to his eyes. Connor's LED flashed red for a moment and you could swear you heard a faint gasp coming from him.

"Your heartrate is elevated, [y/n]. Is something wrong?" he asked with a worried expression.

You quickly retracted your hands which were still resting on his chest. "N-no, I just have trouble believing this". If your body was now running on thirium, you could imagine your face being completely blue at this point. You bit your lower lip and looked down at your feet.

"Well, that's understandable. I wouldn't believe it either" Hank said as he rose from the chair. "Anyone want some pizza? I know neither of you need it, but you can still enjoy the taste if you like"

"Sure, Hank" Connor replied. "I'm just gonna help [y/n] maintain control over her body first" He gave the lieutenant a smile. Apparently fast food were Hank's answer to almost anything.

Hank nodded and left the room.

 **A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you for reading this far! I just want to say that this is my first fanfic ever, hence it might not be that good. I just got this idea in my head and really had to write it down. I really hope you like it this far!**

 **Please leave a comment, review or complaint if you wish! :)**


	3. Broken cups

Since you had woken up on a friday, Connor had helped you the entire weekend. You still had some trouble controlling your body, which resulted in several broken coffee cups. But you had atleast managed to get to the precinct on the following monday.

"Good morn-.. what the fuck is that, [y/n]? Is this some kind of sick halloween joke?" Gavin said angrily as he entered the breakroom. He had noticed the yellow LED on the side of your head.

You looked up from where you were crouching on the floor picking up pieces of yet another broken coffee cup, which your arm had flinged across the room without your consent.

"Morning Gavin. No, I'm afraid it's not a joke" you sighed as you rose and threw the broken porcelain pieces into the trashcan. You really didn't feel like having this discussion with him right now.

"What the fuck do you mean?" he hissed suspiciously and took a step towards you.

"She had an accident and wouldn't have survived if it wasn't for Cyberlife. They saved her life." Connor replied where he stood in the doorway behind Gavin. "She is an android now". His lips turned to a smug smirk as Gavin turned around towards him.

"What the fuck?!" he growled. "This is all your fault!" He pulled up his gun and pressed it against Connor's forhead with one hand, the other clutching Connor's jacket.

"Put the gun down, Reed! Right. Now. Or I'll fire your sorry ass right here and now!" Fowler yelled furiously from the small staircase leading up to his office.

"Did you know about this, Captain?" Gavin yelled back before putting down his gun back in the holster and letting go of Connor's jacket. He kept glaring at Connor while he spoke.

"Yes, we all know! And I don't see what the hell your problem is" Fowler replied annoyed. "Now get the fuck back to work, all of you! Breaktime is over." he said before entering his office and slamming the glassdoor shut.

"Would you prefer if she had died?" Connor asked as he straightened out the wrinkles on his jacket caused by Gavins fist.

"Yes! ..Or no, not really, but this is fucking sick!". You could almost see smoke coming out from his ears. "And I wanted to fuck you...this is fucking disgusting...I think I'm gonna be sick".

"I'm still me, Gavin" you muttered.

"No, [y/n], you're not" he groaned as he turned around and started walking towards the bathroom.

You felt a little bit hurt by his words.

"That was unnecessary" you sighed when Gavin had left the room. "You didn't need to look so smug, you know?"

"Oh, I know" Connor replied. "But I find it quite amusing to tease Detective Reed". He smirked mischievously towards you.

You couldn't do anything but return the smile in agreement.

You walked over to Hank who were about to put on his jacket.

"There has been a report of a weird smell in an apartment not too far from here" he said. "Fowler assigned us to it"

"Oh, let's go then" you replied and started walking towards the exit of the precinct followed by Hank and Connor.

The three of you entered Hank's old car, Connor and you seated in the back.

"How do you feel about everything, [y/n]?" Connor asked and cocked his head as he looked at you, worry displaying on his face.

"Fine, I guess" you replied, frowning. "It is a bit difficult to accept that I am an android and not a human anymore, even though I still feel like myself. And it's hard to get control over my arms and legs.." You muttered the last sentence.

"I think I have something that might help" Connor said as he extended his hand towards you. You hesitated for a brief moment before you took it, watching as the artificial skin disappeared on both Connor's and your hand. You closed your eyes.

-Update_to_biocomponent_#3173k

-Downloading...

-Downloading...54% completed...

-Downloading...96% completed...

-Movement_control_module_updated

When the text had disappeared from your visual field, you opened your eyes.

You had expected Connor to let go of your hand, but he didn't. He stroked the white plastic core on your hand with his thumb. Something about it felt intimate, like he could reach right into you. Your

mind told you to let go, but you couldn't.

"I transfered a movement control software that should make everything a bit easier" he said quietly while locking eyes with you.

If it was possible to literally drown in someones eyes, you would have done just that right now.

"T-thank you" you stuttered and felt how your cheeks got significantly warmer.

Hank let out a small chuckle as he watched you through the rear-view mirror and that just made the blue shade on your cheeks get even darker.

Hank pulled up outside the apartment building and stepped out of the vehicle. You sighed as you reached for your door, but Connor, quicker than ever was already outside holding it open for you.

"Thank you" you said once again as you stepped out.

As the three of you entered the building, you were hit by a horrendous smell. The smell of blood and chemicals.

"Oh, what the fuck is that smell?" Hank groaned and scrunched his nose in disgust.

You advanced further into the apartment and noticed a kitchen table full of bags with Red Ice. You continued past it and traced the smell to a bathroom. You pushed the door open slowly. You let out a small squeak at the gruesome sight. Inside was a bathtub, filled with bloody sludge. As you stepped closer, you could see bone fragments and small pieces of what you could only assume were flesh.

Connor entered the bathroom and made a quick analytical scan of the room. He knelt down beside the bathtub and dipped his fingers in the sludge before he reached them up to his mouth and licked them. If you had still been a human you would probably have vomited right on the spot. A part of you were grateful for not having a real stomach anymore.

"What is it?" you asked as you stepped over to Connor beside the bathtub.

"Since you are a detective, I made sure Cyberlife installed some of my features into you aswell. You have the same model of scanner on your tongue as I do" he smiled up at you. "Why don't you try it?"

"OH, HELL NO!" Hank roared from the doorway. "Don't you fucking dare teach her that disgusting shit, Connor! I already have a partner who likes to stuff his mouth full of weird ass shit, I don't need another one!"

You tried to stop a chuckle from escaping your lips, but you failed.

Connor tilted his head and looked at you, confusion and..curiosity in his eyes?

"This isn't funny, [y/n]!" Hank exclaimed, still a bit disgusted and annoyed.

"I...I know, I'm sorry. It's just, you two are so cute sometimes" you said as you tried to maintain a straight face.

Hank snorted and ignored your comment. "So, what's in the tub, Connor?"

"Human blood, hydrogen flouride and water."

"Hydrogen flouride and water?" you echoed confused.

"Together they make hydroflouric acid, a highly corrosive solution."

"What the fuck? Did someone go full Walter White here, or what?" Hank groaned and raised an eyebrow as he spoke. "And how come you can stuff that shit in your mouth without getting damaged?"

Connor did a quick internet search on this "Walter White" to understand the reference.

"Hydroflouric acid doesn't dissolve plastic, Hank, and I have biocomponents that neutralizes anything I put in my mouth, to prevent any damage. And it was actually Jesse Pinkman who did this in the show." Connor replied matter-of-factly. "It's a good thing this bathtub is made of acrylic".

"Yeah yeah, just try to figure out who the blood belongs to." Hank said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Connor did a quick DNA-scan.

"The victim's name is Edna Wilson, age 71, female, no criminal record." Connor stated. "She might have been involved in drugdealing though.

"I found a druglab in the basement, so you might be right". Hank replied.

"Who called it in?" you asked as you stepped closer to Hank who were still standing in the doorway.

"Neighbour lady" he shrugged. "Should be back at the station by now"

"Well, let's go question her then" you said as you started to walk back towards the front door.


End file.
